wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Poll/Archive/April 2009
April 30, 2009, Poll #1 The Greatest President Ever's work wife Secretary of State, Condoleezza Rice explained that her husband torture did not occur, saying: :"The president instructed us that nothing we would do would be outside of our obligations, legal obligations, under the Convention Against Torture ...and so, by definition, if it was authorized by the president, it did not violate our obligations under the Convention Against Torture.http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2009/05/03/AR2009050301739.html?sub=AR" Currently, Wikiality.com's "Word of the Day" is nixo-facto, that says when a President does something it is not illegal. Does Condi read Wikiality.com!? Yes! No. :( She visits, but can't read; she only looks at the pictures April 30, 2009, Poll #1 Now that President Hussein Obama's 100th day is over, what is his next milestone? the day when he is impeached the day he enslaves all of white America Ramadan, that holiday when Muslims fast whenever Nancy Pelosi tells him his next milestone is the day he shows his REAL birth certificate April 28, 2009, Poll #2 How should the GOP respond to Arlen Specter's defection to the Dark Side? he should be waterboarded Pennsylvania should secede his wife should gay marry FOX should underwrite another protest using pigs instead of tea April 28, 2009, Poll #1 Dr. Colbert directed The Heroes to go to the Colbert Nation webtube and "support our troops while promoting competition between their branches!" Classroom projects listed on Donors Choose's webtube benefit public school students with parents in one of the four branches of the U.S. military, which branch will you donate to? Air Force Army Marines Navy April 27, 2009 Swine flu is all over the liberal media and Americans are rightfully frightened. Are you concerned about the swine flu? Yes, I'm more concerned about the swine flu than I am about torture Yes, I don't think it's a coincidence that it started right after President Hussein Obama left Mexico Yes, because Nancy Pelosi cut the CDC's budget No, this is just a distraction from Hussein Obama's birth certificate April 24, 2009 Wikiality.com's news bureau reports today that America's party has graded President Hussein Obama's performance so far and given him an "F." What grade do you give President Hussein Obama for his first 100 days? F F- Double Secret Mooslim Probation F I'm afraid to vote; he's sure to take my guns away if I do! April 23, 2009 As every good American knows, Dr. Colbert has many children (that he knows of, hello!). But, not many Americans know today is Take Your Kid To Work Day today. Which of Dr. Colbert's children should he take to work with him today? Stephen Jr., his Eagle son Stephanie Colburtle The Turtle, his giant sea turtle daughter Stelephant Colbert, his northern elephant seal son April 22, 2009, Poll #2 Today is Earth Day, but Wikiality.com will not be celebrating since it's part of Obama's liberal reeducation agenda. How will you NOT be celebrating Earth Day today? by knocking people off their Segways by unplugging electric cars while they're recharging by running my air conditioner high enough that my kitchen can be used as a walk-in refrigerator by eatting an endangered species by going to the local college with a pair of scissors and cut the hair of every hippie I see April 22, 2009, Poll #1 President Hussein Obama has only released memos that he claims prove that certain people tortured certain other people. He has also stated that he won't go after any of the people involved. But, then he says his Attorney General Eric Holder could still do some investigating. Who should be investigated? John Yoo Judge Jay Bybee David Addington Dick Cheney President Hussein Obama (we're still not sure about that birth certificate issue) April 10, 2009, Part #2 What religion does President Hussein Obama practice? the one with the angry, black terrorist preacher Dr. Colbert says he's a Secret Muslim, so I vote Secret Muslim Obama hosted a kosher dinner at the White House, he has to be Jewish since he's a celebrity he has to be a $cientologist he hasn't been to church since he took office that makes him an atheist April 10, 2009, Part #1 Representative Spencer Bachus (R-Alabama) has stated that he has a list of socialists in Congresshttp://www.cbsnews.com/blogs/2009/04/10/politics/politicalhotsheet/entry4934917.shtml. Who isn't on Representative Bachus' list? Spencer Bachus Bernie Sanders Al Franken All of the above the junior Senator from Wisconsin April 9, 2009 Dr. Colbert debuted the first edition of Where In The World And Where In Time Is Stephen Colbert Going To Be In The Persian Gulf? But, due to strict military policies, he will not be permitted to reveal which country will be blessed with "The Colbert Report" After you vote, click here to argue why your choice is correct. Of the 7 countries in the Middle East where U.S. troops are stationed, which one do you want Dr. Colbert to visit? Afghanistan Bahrain Iraq Kuwait Oman Qatar United Arab Emirates April 8, 2009 As American banks are doing the patriotic thing and declaring bankruptcyhttp://www.fdic.gov/bank/individual/failed/banklist.html rather than fall under the thumb of socialism, the Bank of North Dakota has weathered the Obama Recession under state controlhttp://www.minyanville.com/articles/index/a/21942. How is the Bank of North Dakota able to survive this financial crisis? they invested all their money in global-warming-denying industries they tricked some Nigerian prince to buy all their extra river water there are no black people in North Dakota to give sub-prime loans to there are not enough people in North Dakota to give sub-prime loans to there's no such thing as a "bank" of North Dakota; that's just more liberal media lies April 7, 2009 President Hussein Obama is just about finished with his first overseas trip. Now that foreign countries have gotten a closer look at him ... Which country's citizens now hate him the most? North Korea's France's Iran's Sean Hannity's America's April 3, 2009 The Obamas went to the G20 summit in London and while there they met The Queen. Not satisfied to have an audience with Her Royal Majesty, Michelle broke every rule of protocol. Americans around the world were aghast at her behavior! Which was the most insulting thing that she did? she touched the Queen she showed her bare arms she gave the Queen an iPod (!) she didn't spend $150,000 on her wardrobe she helped her husband get elected April 2, 2009 After New York Governor David Paterson increased taxes in his state, Rush Limbaugh proclaimed he would move away to a place with lower taxes. Where should Rush move? Texas Florida The Dominican Republic Idaho Kansas Kentucky Alaska April 1, 2009 During his campaign for America's presidency, The Greatest Maverick Ever proposed a spending freeze on the federal government. After Obama won the election, Congressional Republicans proposed their own budget that also proposed a spending freeze. What's the best thing about a spending freeze? freezing spending slows the liberal "tax and spend" agenda down when spending is frozen more tax cuts can be given to more people, thus unfreezing trickle-down a spending freeze will stop the bailouts a spending freeze will end welfare, social security and Medicare